Lucy Weasley y el enigma de Slytherin
by Loony Avada Kedavra
Summary: Entrar a Hogwarts fue lo mejor que le pudo pasar, y más al saber que había un gran misterio por resolver en aquel castillo. Lucy Weasley, con solo once años, se dispondrá a acabar con ese enigma.


**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a **J.K Rowling**. La trama es completamente mía, al igual que los personajes u objetos que ustedes no conozcan. Espero que disfruten mi historia y comenten._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I<strong>

Se despidió de sus padres con una mirada sin expresión, como era una costumbre para ella. Le dio un abrazo forzado a su madre cuando ésta le dio un beso en la frente en señal de despedida. Su padre se despidió de ella con un apretón de manos y una sonrisa de lado. Lucy había sacado un poco de la personalidad de su padre.

Molly la había sentenciado de que si quedaba en Slytherin, nunca más volvería a llamarla hermana. Lucy no tomó esa sentencia como algo de qué temer, al contrario, le dio risa y pensó que si quedaba en esa casa, ella se encargaría de sentenciarla con que le ganaría en todo.

Lucy había pensado a qué casa pertenecía. Según los libros y la sabiduría de su padre, había solo dos opciones para ella, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. La pelirroja era de mente abierta y dispuesta a llenarla de información y cualquier cosa que le sirviera para un bien. Al igual que era muy competitiva y le gustaba conseguir lo que quería sin importar lo que tuviese que hacer.

Antes de irse de su casa, la pelirroja tomó prestados varios de los libros de su padre, claro, sin que él se diera cuenta. No le gustaba pedir permiso para hacer algo, ya fuera malo o bueno, ella sabía que si no le decía a nadie, nunca se darían cuenta. Eso pasó cuando por primera vez, ella robó la varita de su madre para ponerse a practicar magia.

Ella siempre fue diferente a la familia Weasley, para ella, el calor de hogar era algo extraño y nada acogedor. Pensaba que las reuniones familiares eran una gran pérdida de tiempo, si es que se cuenta que son más de quince personas las que se juntan en cada una de éstas. Pero aun así, Lucy quería a cada miembro de su gran familia, aunque no le gustara expresarlo.

Lucy era una chica de pocos amigos. Desde niña, ella pidió a sus padres que la metieran a una escuela Muggle, así, ella aprendería más cosas y sabría qué se siente ser del otro mundo. Audrey y Percy quedaron extrañados ante aquella petición de su hija, ellos pensarían que le agradaría más quedarse todos estos años con sus primos magos y no en una escuela para Muggles en Inglaterra.

La niña mostró tener una gran inteligencia y mente dispuesta, lo que significa que sería una excelente Ravenclaw. Los maestros Muggles quedaban maravillados con ella, lo que hizo que a sus escasos diez años, terminara la escuela primaria. Consiguió una beca completa para estudiar en una secundaria en Gales, la rechazó, ya que en un año, ella recibiría su carta para asistir a Hogwarts.

Siempre fue la envidia de sus compañeros de escuela, cosa que molestaba un poco a su hermana Molly. Ella no soportaba que su hermana se dedicara completamente a sus estudios y que dejara la familia y amigos a un lado. Lucy siempre le respondía diciéndole, que los amigos nunca sobran ni faltan, al igual que toda la información que habita en el planeta.

De ahí en adelante, Percy se dio cuenta de que su hija, sería muy diferente a la demás familia. A él no le importaba tener una hija que tuviese sentimientos o gustos distintos, al contrario, le era fascinante la idea. No saber cuál sería la reacción de Lucy cuando él se lo dijera, era el mayor temor de Percy.

Molly tomó la mano de su hermana y la apresuró a subir al tren. La hermana mayor encaminó a su hermana hasta el vagón donde se había quedado de ver con James Sirius. El chico era de la misma edad que Lucy y dos años menor que Molly. En cuanto vio a sus dos primas, abrió la puerta y las invitó a sentarse.

James y Molly miraron por la ventana a sus padres, Harry y Ginny Potter estaban muy emocionados de despedir a su primer hijo, Albus y Lily miraron nostálgicos a su hermano mayor, sería la primera vez que se separan. Mientras que Lucy, sacó un libro de su mochila y comenzó a leer sobre las guerras de Gnomos del siglo XIV.

Minutos después, su hermana le dio un codazo para que se despidiera de sus padres, Lucy hizo una mueca, cerró el libro y agitó la mano en señal de despedida, más no les dedicó ni una sola sonrisa a ninguno de sus dos padres. Su madre le lanzó un beso y le deseó suerte, pero la pelirroja no contestó.

El tren comenzó a avanzar y en unos minutos, éste se perdió en el horizonte. El clima era cálido, por lo que los tres primos iban con una camiseta delgada y de manga corta. Lucy llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla y camiseta y tenis negros con dibujos abstractos de color blanco.

Subió los pies al asiento y recargó el libro en sus piernas. Cuando su vista se cansó, sacó los lentes del su bolsa tejida y se los puso. Minutos después, su cabello largo comenzó a ser una molestia para ella. Cada vez que bajaba la cabeza, su cabello se le hacía para enfrente, tapándole la vista y le impedía leer su libro con tranquilidad.

Dejó que su hermana le hiciera una larga trenza. A Molly le gustaba peinar a su hermana, ya que ella tenía el cabello muy largo y brillante, mientras que ella, lo llevaba corto y en puntas. Peinar a su hermana menor era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

No dejó ni un solo mechón de cabello fuera de su lugar. Terminó en unos minutos, en cuanto terminó de trenzarle el cabello a su hermana, se puso a platicar con su primo James. Trataron de hacer que Lucy se uniera a la plática, pero ella se negó rotundamente y siguió leyendo el gran libro con toda tranquilidad.

La luz del sol comenzó a ser poca y entonces prendieron las luces de los vagones. Lucy supo que sería buena idea comer un bocadillo y después continuar con su lectura. Puso un separador, que en verdad era solo una hoja de árbol y cerró el libro con un movimiento suave.

Llamaron a la puerta, era la señora que vendía las golosinas. Metió el carrito al compartimiento y esperó a que los tres niños terminaran de escoger lo que querían para comer. A Molly no le alcanzó el dinero para comprarse sus dos pastelillos de calabaza y una rana de chocolate, por lo que James Sirius la ayudó a pagar.

—¿Tú no vas a querer nada? —preguntó Molly a su hermana menor.

Lucy alzó la mirada hacia lo que llevaba la mujer en el carrito y tomó una rebanada de pastel de calabaza y un jugo de manzana. Pagó y se puso a comer en silencio. La mujer salió del compartimiento y dejó a los tres primos solos. James y Molly comenzaron a comer sus bocadillos mientras veían hacia la ventana.

—¿Falta poco? —James ya estaba que se moría de emoción por llegar a Hogwarts. Éste sería su primer año al igual que Lucy. A simple vista, todos se daban cuenta de lo emocionado que estaba él, lo que nadie sabía es que detrás de la mirada seria de Lucy, existía una niña que quería gritarle a los cuatro vientos, que iba a entrar a la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

—Llegaremos en unos momentos, —contestó Molly a su primo con una sonrisa. —Será mejor que vayamos a ponernos nuestros uniformes.

Lucy salió del compartimiento y fue a ponerse su uniforme. Se emocionó mucho cuando se vio con él puesto, ahora sí parecía una bruja. Salió del cuarto donde se había metido para ponerse el uniforme, y admiró su varita. Treinta y dos centímetros, de material tenía madera de cerezo y como núcleo, pluma de fénix.

El hombre que había hecho esa varita, le había explicado que ese núcleo era muy difícil de encontrar y que muy pocas personas son escogidas por una varita con ese núcleo. Lucy se sintió muy importante al saber aquello. Además, de que cuando le contó a su tío Harry, él le confesó que su varita tenía el mismo núcleo.

Regresó al compartimiento en el que había pasado su viaje y esperó a su hermana que aún no regresaba. James Sirius llegó unos minutos después de Lucy. Ella seguía viendo su varita sin ninguna expresión física, pero por dentro, sonreía cálidamente.

James le preguntó a su prima cuál era el núcleo de su varita, a lo que ella respondió a secas:

—Pluma de fénix. — el chico abrió los ojos como platos y sacó su varita de la túnica.

—Tienes la misma que mi padre—exclamó algo enojado y celoso—la mía es de pelo de unicornio. Muy de niña, ¿no lo crees?

Lucy soltó una pequeña sonrisa y guardó su varita, dando por terminada aquella conversación con su primo. James no se sentía muy a gusto ahí solo con ella, no quería ser malo pero, constantemente pensaba que su prima era un completo fenómeno, ya que prefería un libro a un amigo con quién charlar. La pelirroja volvió a sacar su libro y regresó a su lectura.

En cuanto Molly llegó, Sirius sintió un gran alivio, así no estaría a solas con la mirada intimidante que Lucy le lanzaba cada cinco minutos. La chica se disculpó por la tardanza, ya que se había encontrado con unas amigas de su casa y se quedó unos minutos hablando con ellas. Molly Weasley pertenecía a Gryffindor.

La chica sacó ese tema de conversación, haciendo que Lucy cerrara su libro de golpe y que James Sirius se ahogara con su jugo de calabaza. Lucy miró con desaprobación lo que acababa de hacer su primo. Con una mueca en la cara y una mirada sin expresión, Lucy esperó a que James contestara a la pregunta de Molly.

—La familia Weasley ha pertenecido en Gryffindor por más de una década—dijo Molly como si los estuviese sentenciando de que si no quedaban ahí, se encargaría de matarlos.

—Supongo que Gryffindor no es una mala opción—contestó James Sirius encogiéndose en su asiento. En cuanto a Lucy, ella negó con la cabeza y no quiso contestar a la pregunta de su hermana.

Molly, al ver que Lucy no iba a contestar en qué casa le gustaría estar, dio por terminada aquella conversación. La pelirroja tomó de nuevo su libro y antes de continuar su lectura en silencio, sacó una paleta de cereza y se la metió a la boca.

Jugó con ella unos minutos, hasta que su hermana la agitó para avisarle que en menos de diez minutos, llegarían a Hogwarts. Decidida a prestar atención a la hermosa vista nocturna, Lucy guardó el libro en la bolsa. Sintió mariposas en el estómago cuando alcanzó a divisar el inmenso castillo a la luz de las estrellas.

Estaba que se moría por entrar de una vez y recorrer los pasillos de Hogwarts. James fue el único en mostrar sus emociones al ver por primera vez el castillo. Se pegó en la ventana y miró el imponente castillo de arriba hacia abajo.

Cuando el tren se detuvo, Molly les explicó que a los de primer año, los llevaban a un recorrido en bote hasta Hogwarts. James pareció interesado, aunque bien sabía que tardarían un poco más en llegar. Lucy, en cuanto supo que iría en lancha hasta la escuela, se emocionó aún más. Pronto ella estaría sentada en una de las cuatro mesas de las casas, en cuál, quién sabe.

El momento que Lucy esperaba con ansias estaba por llegar. Molly se despidió de sus dos familiares y se fue con sus amigas de Gryffindor. James volvió a sentirse incómodo quedándose solo con su prima. En cambio ella pensaba si ella le caería bien a él, de alguna manera, la pequeña pelirroja pensaba que ninguno de sus familiares la quería. Ella era tan diferente a los demás.

Ese viaje en bote hacia Hogwarts, no fue el mejor momento de James; su prima Lucy estaba más que feliz, más aquel pensamiento acerca de no ser aceptada por su familia, hizo que se sintiera un poco infeliz. Pero aun así, ella se tranquilizó y disfrutó su viaje.

Al llegar al castillo, los detuvieron a todos en la puerta principal. Estuvieron ahí parados hasta que fue la profesora McGonagall, ahora directora de Hogwarts. En cuanto ella llegó, llevó a todos a un pequeño recorrido hasta lo que ellos llamaban el Gran Comedor. Y vaya que era grande. En él, cabían perfectamente todos los estudiantes.

Las cuatro mesas pertenecientes a cada una de las casas, estaban abarrotadas de alumnos. Lucy miró a su hermana en la mesa de Gryffindor. Molly la saludó con la mano y le deseó suerte de nuevo. Los llevaron por pequeño pasillo entre dos mesas y se detuvieron enfrente de un escalón, a unos cuantos metros de la mesa de profesores.

—En cuanto escuchen su nombre, quiero que pasen enfrente, después se sentarán aquí—apuntó con un dedo un pequeño taburete—y entonces, les pondré el Sombrero Seleccionador. Al terminar, pasarán a la mesa correspondiente a su carta.

Los alumnos que ya estaban en sus mesas, guardaron silencio para escuchar la selección y estar atentos para cuando llegara su nuevo compañero.

La profesora McGonagall comenzó a llamar a los alumnos de nuevo ingreso, Lucy sabía que sería de las últimas, ya que su apellido es Weasley. Sonrió en su mente cuando nombraron a su primo James Sirius. En cuanto todos escucharon el nombre del chico, se quedaron callados o hablaban en susurros.

—¡Gryffindor!

La mesa perteneciente a Gryffindor comenzó a vitorear, ellos tenían al primer hijo de Harry Potter en su casa. No hay palabras para explicar la emoción que sintieron todos cuando James Sirius bajó el escalón y se encaminó a su mesa.

Molly dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba su hermana menor, ahora solo faltaba ella. De alguna manera, ella sabía que su hermana no iba a quedar en Gryffindor, por más que ella quisiera, Lucy no pertenecía a esa casa. Molly recibió a su primo con un abrazo y lo invitó a sentarse a su lado.

—Weasley, Lucy.

Lucy abrió los ojos como platos en cuanto escuchó su nombre. Se ruborizó un poco y subió el escalón. Se aseguró de sentarse bien en el taburete y esperó a que la profesora McGonagall pusiera el Sombrero Seleccionador en su cabeza.

"_Qué mente tan brillante" _Exclamó el sombrero anonadado al leer los pensamientos de Lucy. _"Tienes las cualidades de una perfecta Ravenclaw, pero también veo… un poco de Slytherin"_

"_La casa que usted elija está bien" _Dijo Lucy en su mente.

El sombrero lo pensó unos momentos, dejando en ascuas a los demás alumnos que ya querían saber en qué casa quedaría la chica Weasley. Los de Gryffindor ya se veían con ella en su mesa, pero no fue así.

"_No había tenido una decisión tan difícil en años" _mencionó el sombrero antes de decir su veredicto.

—¡Slytherin!


End file.
